


Coming Back As We Are

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first saw her at one of Stark’s post-mission parties at the Avengers Tower, the first thing he thought was how much he’d love to draw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back As We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on my tumblr for some Sif/Steve. Hope you enjoy it! I love these two, I really do. They're too adorable.

When he first saw her at one of Stark’s post-mission parties at the Avengers Tower, the first thing he thought was how much he’d love to draw her.  All her muscle covered in miles of golden skin, honed to perfection, the light of her brown eyes and the depth of her smile as she shared a private glance with Thor, as though the two of them were speaking without words.  The same light that fell on him when her gaze met his.  

 

He had to turn away to keep from flushing bright red, taking a deep drink of the mead that Thor had provided him, tasting the sweetened liquor dancing on his tongue the way that Sif had begun to dance through his mind.  His fingers itched to draw her, to put pencil to paper to try and breathe life into this immortal goddess that the Vikings had worshipped.  He couldn’t imagine not worshipping her in all of her perfection, felt his throat tighten as he considered all the different forms that could take.  He’d had to excuse himself early that night before his mind got the better of him, his imagination beginning to run away with him.  And if he spilled ink and charcoal from his veins into half of a once empty sketchbook then no one else had to know.  

 

The next time was when Thor had invited them up to Asgard to celebrate the first year since Loki’s attack on Midgard, had offered them a chance to see his realm.  Steve had been dawdling near the training grounds, watching the new recruits when he caught sight of her making her way towards him.  Her smile was as sharp as her double-ended spear and took his breath just as easily when she greeted him with a dip of her head.  He responded with a quick: “Ma’am,” and kicked himself internally for it.  Honestly, that’s all he could really come up with?  Pathetic.  

 

Yet she still made her way up to talk to him, smiling and offering him a chance to fight her in the ring.  

 

“No weapons,” she promised with a laugh that made his stomach twist and turn in near discomfort, though he enjoyed it nonetheless.  

 

“You sure?”  He asked.  “I mean, I dunno.  Have I lived a full life?  I’d better get all my affairs in order before I try fighting with you.”  

 

Her grin widened further, and he counted that a victory as she nudged him with her shoulder and motioned for him to follow.  Follow he did, careful to keep himself from looking too eager.  He loved watching her fight, had sketched it half a dozen times, and now to see it up close and personal?  He felt like Tony when the man discovered a new alloy or got to work on modifying a new car with some tech he’d reconfigured, and his mouth went dry as she twisted her head from side to side, effectively cracking it before she relaxed.  Watching her body move as she loosened herself up really was a gift, the way the muscles contorted and twisted, how she closed her eyes in absolute peace as she worked, her whole body moving as she breathed deep then straightened and took the same stance he’d seen many a time as she faced off against her many, numerous opponents.  Though he’d always considered the spear to be an extension of her hand, judging by how lithe and limber she was he was willing to bet any of her limbs would be just as dangerous.  

 

Needless to say he gave as good as he got, and it still was a quick fight.  Her body bent and shifted in ways he wasn’t certain were possible until he’d seen it, amazed that even for as long as he’d been watching her train and fight she was still able to surprise him.  It ended with her atop him, her knee pressed hard against his sternum, her eyes burning into his as a tendril of her dark black hair fell into her eyes, his hands pinned at his sides.  His ears burned white-hot when she shifted backwards and felt just how he had enjoyed their tumble, his erection pressing against her back just enough that he could feel the gasp leave her body in her surprise.  Her hands loosened their grip, and he managed to wiggle out from under her, trying not to think too hard.  

 

“I’m sorry--fighting--sometimes gets the blood going.  And stuff.”  He babbled, rubbing the back of his neck though the skin scalded him.  He was in for it now.  An excuse to leave on the tips of his lips, he’d just lifted his head to look at her in time to get a quick glimpse of the flush that’d settled over her cheeks before she rushed closer and pressed her lips to his.  His grunt of surprise was muffled, swallowed as she licked into his mouth, granted access near immediately and taking full advantage, canting her hips upwards against his as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  

 

That was better than he’d thought, better than he could’ve hoped.  And all too soon it was over, her lips leaving his though they formed a knowing grin as she stared up at him.

 

“Meet me in my chambers shortly?”  She asked, lips swollen and red as the armor he’d seen her don, red as the circles on his shield, the same she’d once traced her fingers across as she asked what it’d been made of days ago when she’d come down with Thor to meet them at Stark tower.  He nodded, throat closed and unable to provide sufficient noise other than a grunt of understanding.  Her laughter made his blood sing in his ears, echoing the sound back and wondering how he could listen to music when nothing would ever be so sweet, and as she walked away, a swing in her hips he was sure he hadn’t seen before, it was a damn miracle he didn’t pass out from blood loss.

 

He lasted a whole ten minutes standing there waiting before hurrying off to meet her.  

 

 


End file.
